una mejor historia
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: un fanfic de como (por mi) debería haber sido la historia de digimon aventuré y 02. Habrá unos cuantos romances pequeños pero claros mientras una una explicación de todo esto habrá en algún capituló. Espero que les guste.


no poseo digimon ni sus personajes todo pertenece a toei animation y su creador.

se que mucha gente no le gusto digimon 02 asi que pense en hacer una version mejorada.

 **UNA MEJOR HISTORIA**

 **capitulo 1: encuentro**

1999

3 de agosto

davis estaba viendo como sus padres eran asesinados por los bakemon.

no lo soportaba,se sentia impotente el queria ayudar pero no sabia que hacer, era solo un niño de 8 años en medio de una multitud de niños, que pasaban por en frente de un gato blanco con guantes amarillos.

davis(pensando):por que hacen esto, por que matan y golpean gente, quisiera poder ayudarlos a todos sacarlos de aqui y eliminar a estos fantasmas raros.

de la nada una vos le dijo en la mente "pelea no te rindas ahora, casi estoy alli" y lo hiso reaccionar, se lanzo a golpear a un bakemon pero este lo esquivo, despues otros 3 bakemons lo agarraron por los brazos mientras un tipo parecido a un vampiro se aparecia y se acercaba y el fantasma le hablaba.

bakemon: señor parece que este es el octavo niño elegido ,inteto golpearme sabiendo que no podia

myotismon: puede ser pero solo falta que el emblema falso reaccione, la verdad no creo que sea el ,deberia ser una niña no un niño.

el vampiro saco de su trage un colgante con una piedra rosada en el medio, la acerco a davis y no paso nada.

myotismon:ves te lo dije, ahora mata a este niño y sacalo de mi vista. dijo como si no fuera de importancia.

y un fantasma diferente a los demas con una capa rojo y una guadaña, se le acercaba lentamente afilando su guadaña lista para rebanarle el cuello.

pero antes de que pudiera acercarce mas una cegadora luz aparecio justo en frente de davis y tambien llamando la atencion de todos en el edificio incluyendo al gato y el vampiro.

un dragon azul con una v dorada en la frente aparecio fundiendole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al fantasma tan fuerte que salio volando a otro lado del salon.

cuando aterrizo se dio la vuelta y fulmino con la mirada a los fantasmas que me sostenian, salieron volando mas asustados de lo que ellos asustaban ya que no muchos pueden noquear a un nivel perfecto de un solo golpe.

dragon: por fin llege, oye davis estas bien?. le pregunto mientras davis asentia un poco asustado pero con fe de que el dragon sea de los buenos.

y no se habian dado cuenta que todo el lugar los estaba mirando.

veemon: mi nombre es veemon gusto en conocer. dice mientra le da la mano a davis que por fin sale de su shock y corresponde el apreton de manos.

y de la nada una pequeña luz sale de enfrente de davis y se pueden ver cuatro objetos

uno era como un celular (el d3) con agarraderas azules y una pantalla dorada.

el otro era como una mini computadora

(la D terminal o como se llame)

otra era algo con apariencia de caja dorada con una M y marcas de destellos alrededor

y por ultimo un collar con una pierdra dorada y en el centro estaba el mismo simbolo que en la caja dorada.

veemon: estos son el d3, D terminal, el digimental de los milagros y lo mas importante el emblena de los milagros.

davis: que? pero para que sirven?. pregunta desconcertado.

veemon: voy a resumir, 1 soy tu compañero digimon, 2 eres el noveno niño elegido y tu emblema es el de los milagros, 3 di digimenta up y podre digievolucionar, entendido? luego te explico todo con mas tiempo. dijo mientras davis asentia al entender que no tenian tiempo para hablar.

davis: de acuerdo entonces vamos **digimental up** ( utilizo el nombre original de 02 japones)

myotismon: dijo digimental DETENGANLO.

 **veemon armor digivols aaa MAGNAMON** **la luz del milagro.**

donde estaba veemon aparecio un dragon con armadura dorada, esto impreciono a davis y a todos en el salon cuando derrepente aparecen 18 fantasmas acercandose con ganas de matar, pero magnamon de un solo golpe a cada uno los elimina.

magnamon: !todos salgan lo mas rapido que puedan!!. el grita y todas las personas le hacen caso.

myotismon: con que hay un noveno elegido no me importa los matare a todos entendiste? a TODOS.

magnamon: aver a ti quien te parece que tiene mas poder ty o yo?.

myotismon:obiamente yo.

magnamon(suspiro):valla que das pena.

demidevimon llego volando y dijo: señor myotismon encontramos al octavo niño elegido vamos sigame.

myotismon: lo siento pero tengo asuntos que atender.

demidevimon:y que hacemos con los niños?.

myotismon: ponlos a dormir despues los saboreare.

y entonces salen por una ventana mientras un niebla aparece y hace dormir a todos los niños menos a davis y magnamon.

davis: maldito que les iso?.

dijo mientra un pequeña luz verde aparecia desde una niña, ella se desperto miro para todos lados y cuando los vio pregunto.

niña: oigan como no se durmieron y como tienes un digimon espera podria ser de que seas el octavo niño? vamos responde!!.

davis se puso nervioso no sabia que responder ya que era nuevo en esto.

magnamon: despues les explico ahora hay que salir de aqui y buscar al octavo niño que posiblemente myotismon ya encontro. dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

davis: por cierto mi nombre es daisuke motomiya pero mis amigos me dicen davis.

mimi: mi nombre es mimi tachikawa mucho gusto.

derrepente se escuchan paso grandes indicando que algo grande se acercaba.

magnamon se preparo por si era enemigo pero en vez de eso aparecio un chico con cabello alocado un par de gafas de aviador y un dinosaurio naranja detras de el.

niño: mimi estas bien? vine con greymon cuando escuche de los secuestros que hiso myotismon. y cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de davis con magnamon a su lado.

niño: quien eres tu? oye tu niño alejate de ese digimon!!.

mimi: tai espera esta de nuestro lado parece que es otro niño elegido.

tai:que!!! oye espera pero osea que eres el octavo?. dijo señalando a davis.

davis nego con la cabeza: no, por lo que me dijo mi compañero soy el noveno.

mimi:si eres un niño elegido donde esta tu emblema?.

al decir esto davis saco de su bolsillo un pequeño colgante con una piedra dorada en el centro.

tai:mmmm pareca que sineres un niño elegido, pero ahora falta encontrar al octavo.

magnamon: un demidevimon aparecio hace un rato dicendo que lo habian encontrado.

greymon: entoces por eso que se dirigia a la televisora.

tai: de acuerdo vamos a ayudarlo o ayudarla y eliminamos a myotismon. dijo y mimi con davis asienten mientras magnamon y greymon hacen un agujero en la pared y salen del edificio.

mimi va con tai encima de greymon mientras que davis va encima de magnamon.

 **PROLOGO: CAP 1**

 **TREMINADO**

nose que me hiso escribir este fic pero lo voy a hacer una serie desde esta escena hasta cuando pelean con malonmyotismon.

espero que les guste la historia.

bye


End file.
